The Extraordinary Son Girl!
by justjenn
Summary: AU: People can be ordinary. But not Pan Son. She's a girl with no fear, incredible strength, and can pack a punch. Yes, yes, but why exactly is she so extraordinary?


Why are you making another fic when you're not done with the other one? Because I feel like it and I really like this story. I will update the other one, "You have Got to be Kidding Me." I'm almost done with the third chapter. Okay...so yeah. I give credit to Yoo Jay, a nice idea. It's A/U again, but at least Pan's a fighter this time. Just part of my Pan's POV series. This is suppose to be somewhat humorous story about a kick ass girl and love triangles. I'm not trying to be all sophisticated and write with such flair with a large vocabulary base. Anywho...read on. It's a fun story. Nothing too serious.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue 00:TheBlurry Ambiguous Past. **

I've always wished to be an ordinary girl. But my own heart did not allow me to be. I couldn't live an average life. I escaped the life of an ordinary girl at the age of fifteen.  
Every kid was the same.

_Eat, sleep, go to school, study_...

It was an endless cycle in Japan which every kid was trapped inside of.

I just watched themfrom a distance.  
Part of me wanted to be just like them and part of me dreaded such a lifestyle.  
And the kids saw me as human trash, a worthless being.

'_Why is she so different?_'

_'If she didn't exist, we'd all be better off..._'

_'What is she doing with her life?_'

So time flew by like the blowing wind that I could never manage to catch in my hands.  
One day, I took a long look at myself.  
I didn't have a single friend who'd hold my hand and stand by me.  
Rather, I had a great number of followers kneeling down in front of me, trembling at my feet, and obeying every word that came out of my mouth.

As a student, I should have held a lunch bag or a backpack in my hands, but instead, I usually held a weapon, which I used to hurt others.  
I've always had followers behind me.  
And as time passed by, I questioned my life. I was sick and tired. I felt suffocated.

Why couldn't I be normal.  
Why couldn't I imagine myself worrying about school and grades.  
Why couldn't I find myself waiting for a special someone to text me on my cell like all girls do.  
Why couldn't I see myself being punished by my teachers if I misbehaved.  
Better yet, why are the teachers afraid of me.

Every time, I would question myself, and cry.  
My surroundings just encouraged me to go on.

_Go forward. Just look at the future. There's no turning back.  
No one will be able to beat you. Just keep on moving forward.  
You must be strong. No,stronger than you already are_.

I wasn't standing at the edge of the cliff, but I felt as if I were and it was the end for me.

I took a look around me. I saw my parents urging me to study.  
And I saw the other students running around and around in circles, caught up in that endless cycle. I felt like I was being chased by someone.  
And I screamed:

_'I'M WHO I WANT TO BE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE_!'

Some seemed to ignore me.  
But some screamed back:

_'We can't leave you alone, because you can never be ordinary!  
Because you're the Son Girl. You're the strongest and the best. You're the Son Girl!'_

I couldn't ignore the fact that I was indeed this "Son Girl" people nicknamed me, no matter how much I didn't even want to be. A bit lame, but it can be catchy.

But, one day...amidst all the pain and confusion, three people stretched their hands out to me.

For the first time in my life, I was able to see, able to feel, and able to think.  
My heart began to soften little by little.  
And I was able to find my true self.  
And for the first time in my life.  
I was able to open my heart to other human beings.  
We became the best of friends.

The Four Girls.

We're not below anyone, nor are we above anyone.  
We're just us.  
Our existence has and will continue to impact others.

And I am Son Girl. The leader of the Four Girls.

- EXTRAORDINARY SON GIRL! -** S T A R T**

**01. **

A place called school. It's such an interesting place, isn't it?

The adults tell us that it's a place where we can learn to socialize with one another for the first time in our lives. They tell us that it's a place of education and preparation for what's yet to come in this harsh and corrupted world.

But I say they're wrong.

If we examine the twelve years of our lives as a student, we can see that there is not much of a difference between the so-called "real world" and our own world. There's evil, where there's kindness, and there's the weak, where there's the strong.

Ah, the tender young age of seven or eight, to the graduating age of seventeen or eighteen. A place called school offers different classes of people. To put it simply, the leaders and the followers. And no, I'm not talking about the relationship between the teachers/administrators/authority figures and the students.

Me? Well, I think it's safe to say that I was always more of a leader than a follower. Seriously. But let's not forget! There's also a fierce competition among the leaders. Each and every leader wishes to be the leader of the leaders. Does this make sense? If not, you'll understand shortly. I'm just rushing you through.

And of course, being such a hot headed person like myself, I would like the idea of being the leader of all leaders.

So...we fight. We fight each other to earn that position. And that's all I've been, and still am, living for all my life. I can wage everything when I'm fighting. I just need to be stronger until the point where no one else dares to challenge me.

**MARCH, 15, 2003  
8:00AM**

I was standing in front of my school.

I stepped on the Japanese soil after exactly one year.  
And I wore a Japanese school uniform after exactly one year.

I have to say. Feels good to be back. Very good. But, I can't help it. My heart's racing and kind of nervous. Of course, I can't show that. I don't think I can even breathe. Haha, I wonder if this is how it is to be in love, since the description fits right. I was stuck in a foreign country, not being able to express myself freely, but now...oh yes, I am free. I'll tell you about that later.

I followed this fat man, who's probably my homeroom teacher, to my classroom. I wonder if anyone will recognize me. After, I was quite...how you say, "famous?" I stepped into the classroom where I am going to spend the next twelve months of my life in.

As soon as I stepped into the room, the kids whispered among themselves. "SON GIRL" this "SON GIRL" that. Wow, I feel like a living legend. Everyone seems to know who I am. Maybe a little too much of who I am. Well...that's quite reasonable. There's no one in the country of Japan who can cause as much of a chaos than myself. I think that the name "Son Girl" is known even to adults and elders.

The fat man cleared his throat. "Please settle down! We have a new student. The guys are probably happy, right? She's such a pretty girl." I gave him a weird look. Creep."Now, can you introduce yourself to the class?" I just gave him a smile.

"Hi, I'm Son Pan and I came from Los Angeles. I hope...we all can be friends." I said that line with much reluctance and I kind of had tosmirk inside. Friends my ass.

The fat guy just nodded and looked around. "Anyway, where should you sit, Pan? Hmm..."

He looked around the classroom, and I felt a weird atmosphere rise all around me. None of the students dared to look at me or the teacher. It's okay if the kids don't want me to sit next to them. If I were them, I wouldn't want to either. The teacher just sighed.

"Is anyone absent or late?"

"Trunks' has an empty seat next to him!" Someone shouted spontaneously.

"Yes, you can sit next to Trunks. He sits in the seat, way back. Your seat is next to the window."

Perfect, a nice place for me to sleep and daydream. So I guess you're wondering what's up with everyone and I. Why did I go to America and come back. Before I get into that, this is what happened two days ago.

I ran away from my home in Los Angeles. In fact, my mother probably saw the little note I left on top of my desk right about yesterday. The note specifically said, "I'm going to Japan." Four simple words.

In a period of two days, I found a school where I can receive the "oh-so-important" education and got myself a nice school uniform. I even forged all the papers. I even managed to rent an apartment to live in. I know, I know... I'm such a well-prepared and excellent student.

I'm kind of worried about my mother. Mrs.Son Videl, my mother, was once a renowned feisty police officer when she was only seventeen, getting more bad guys with her incredible strength and fighting ability than a fat boy getting candy in a candy shop. Mr. Son Gohan has a whole history of renowned martial artists in his family background, let alone himself being a martial art prodigy. But, he's a nice guy. I probably got my own reckless, fearless, strong, sharp character from my mom, and my high fighting potential from my father.

I glanced at my watch. Mother probably threw a huge fit and Dad's desperately trying to calm her down. She would have never let me go back to Japan. Ever. I wouldn't be surprised if she's gathering all of her stuff to come after me in Japan right about now.

But, it's fine. All of the family's passports and visas are safe and sound in my pockets. Mother's smart. She'll find a way to get here sooner or later by pulling some strings.

I looked out the window and saw the school field. Tardy students were being beaten by the student advisor. Some of the tardy kids were complaining and quacking like a duck at the student advisor for hitting them. Sigh, such a familiar scene. How I missed Japan.

The thought of having a free life in my native country. Away from my psycho family and at my beloved high school. Tears of joy could fill in my eyes. Although, if I had my fellow girls whom I'll explain later, it would all be just grand.

I felt eyes on me andI glanced at them. The other students quickly averted their eyes, in fear that I may catch them. I smirked. Things just never change.

Suddenly, the back door of the classroom opened. Every single female being in the classroom turned around to see who was at the door. And immediately, all of the girls blushed and smiled brightly. Some even squealed and giggled with their friends. I slowly looked over where the girls were practically drooling at.

He looks like an average student. He was properly dressed, he didn't have his ears pierced...in fact, he didn't show a hint of anything that screamed "trouble maker."

Except for his hair color. It was a lavendar color. How unusual. He had silver headphones around his neck. He had a nice face. Very handsome with nice chiseled features. His azure eyes glanced at me and stuck. His eyes widened with unbelief. I looked right back at him. Gears started working in my head. I've seen him somewhere before...that hair and eyes...OH MY GOD. NO WAY. NO.

Why is it that everywhere I go, I have an obstacle waiting just for me! Ugh why him of all people? Kami, why are you doing this to me! My family is such a strong believer in you! Why are you so cruel. The teacher frowned and pushed his glasses up.

"Trunks...try to come on time! You're late everyday!" Trunks slowly lifted his gaze from me and looked at the teacher. He shrugged.

"I'm taking points off of your grade...uh...if you're late one more time. Got that?"

He ignored the fat man's plea and walked over to the seat next to me, taking one last quick look at me.

Fuck.

Fate is such a bitch when she can be. How can enemies be in the same city. Let alone...the same school, the same damn class, in the same same fucking seats.

As the leader of the Four Girls, I came back to Japan to destroy the Four Guys and take revenge. But, this has to be a nightmare. I can't transfer out of this school after being here for just one day. No I can't, it'll seem like I'm running away.

Besides, the other schools have rejected me after hearing what my name was. I looked at him slightly from the corner of my eye. He was still listening to music, eyes closed, his mouth forming a grim line.

If this guy attends this school...then...

* * *

My back was plastered against the school building. Three bastards surrounded me in a semi-circle. My thought before was correct. And seems like these boys have a problem with me. Which I completely understand why. 

"You're in Japan, Pan..."

Goten said this with a funny brief smile. He still looked the same. Same head of spikey hair with cute dimples. One piercing on his right ear. No, that's new. Looks good on him.

"Wow...did you get your chin done? It's pretty damn nice. I knew that foreign plastic surgeons were really talented, but man. I never knew that they were this good. Hey, maybe I should go abroad and get something done, huh?"

Uub smirked and tried to touch my chin, but I smack his hand away which just made him chuckle. Still brown as ever with that mohawk of his.

"You're seriously screwed. I understand that unlucky things happen to unlucky people, but poor you. How did you ever manage to transfer to _our_ school?"

Yui shook his head, then looked up with a smirk. He was pale and had blonde hair, but he had lively hazel eyes that look green sometimes. He was somewhat like a pretty boy. Tell me why I have to be in this kind of situation on my first day of school. I remembered all the kids bowing their heads at me, doing whatever I wanted them to. Sigh, those days. These guys are the only people in this world that could treat me this way. Goten laughed sarcastically.

"Where's Han girl, Power girl, and Beauty girl? Why are you alone?"

"They're all out of the country..."

"You're here alone? SON GIRL IS ALONE IN JAPAN? HAHAHA! Have you gone completely insane?"

"Not really...actually I'm perfectly fine. So leave me alone..."

"Aww...the Son Girl's telling me to leave her alone. I would like to, but I can't do that. You know that. Did you know that there's no one in Tokyo who would help you now? Most of the iljeen's belong to us. Basically, what I'm trying to say is. The Four Girls are screwed. You guys are screwed. Screwed, screwed, fuckity screwed."

(**Author's Note:** _ILJEEN _is a term for a school gang. Each school has an iljeen.)

My lips are just itching to curse them out. Seriously... I don't even know how I got myself into this mess. Why the hell did I transfer to their school out of all schools in this great ol' city of Tokyo? Yui took out a lighter from his pocket and started to play with it. Then suddenly, he shoved the lit lighter in my face.

"Want us to refresh your memory of what happened in Jam Shil?"

(**Author's Note:**Jam Shil is a stadium famous in Korea, but let's pretend it's in Japan.)

"Actually I'm here to avenge for that."

"Haha, you're really retarded. All that is left of you is that useless confidence of yours, huh? Huh?"

Yui pushed my forehead with his index finger as he asked "Huh? Huh?" billion of times. And just as usual, I firmly pushed his hand away. I could crush his hand, but the situation doesn't look good to do so.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my body. Damn, you guys are so annoying. Why does it matter to you whether I'm in Japan or not!"

"Why wouldn't it matter? Did you forget who we were? All that time in America fading out your memory? We're the Four Guys and you are one of the Four Girls. Damn well it matters to us!"

"Ugh, I get a freaking headache every time I think about you girls! Why the hell are you back?"

Yui and Goten kept complaining how they get a headache/stressed/depressed/etc. every time they think of me and Uub was saying something something with Trunks. The Jam Shil stadium incident. Everyone from kids to teachers know about that incident. First of all, let me give you the background of this "story."

**You can divide all of Japan's iljeens into three different groups:**

The Four Girls  
The Four Guys  
The Killers

Iljeens from all over Japan belong to one of these groups.

The Four Guys are the guys who spend every minute of the day trying to figure out how to destroy me once and for all. Their focus or the head/leader is Briefs Trunks. Goten, Yui, and Uub follow after him.

The Four Girls are known to use our nicknames rather than our given names. I am the focus/leader of the group. And I am... Son (神) Girl. It means "ghost." The nickname was given to me because I fly all over the country defending my title as the leader of the group. My real name is Son Pan.

My second in command is Han (寒) Girl. Han means grudge/bitterness/resentment. She's cold as ice when fighting. She never gives anyone a warning and fights with all her strength. You don't want to mess with her. Second chances don't exist in her vocabulary. Her real name is Marron.

Thirdly, there's the Beauty (美) Girl.

Her real name is Bra. I'm 110 percent positive that I'm prettier than her. So I don't really have an idea why she's named the Beauty Girl. I may not have the shiny aqua hair and light blue crisp eyes, but I'm darn attractive.But what's important is that no girl can ever compete with her fist, smile, and screams.

And lastly...the name says it all.

Power (科激) Girl

Her real name is Akane. I still get goose bumps all over my body whenever I think about the time she broke a whole brick wall just with her fist.

There's one more group besides the Four Guys and the Four Girls. They are The Killers. They're known for their furtive and cunning ways. One thing that's different about their group is that they don't call their leader a "focus" but rather "first, second, or third." The leader of the Killers as of now is the third, Number Seventeen. No one really knows his real name. He's mostly quiet with the long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

The fight in Jam Shil stadium was to select a leader between the Four Guys and the Four Girls. Both of the groups planned to have a fair fight on that day and that legendary fight in Jam Shil stadium is now known to all students in this country. It was even on all the news and radio programs.

It really was a frightening fight. Over 500 iljeen members from every corner of Japan came and spilled their blood. Anyways, to cut the long story short, we the Four Girls, lost to the Four Guys and were literally kicked out of the country.

Exactly 200 police officers were stationed to break up our fight. The officers thought that we were some kind of majoryakuzas (like the mafia)of Japan, but when they saw that we were just high school students fighting in our school uniforms, they froze in their places and couldn't do a thing.

I was hit hard on my chin, so hard to the point where my chin actually broke. More like shattered. And so the fight ended with our defeat. The losers were told to leave not just the city, but the damn country, so the Four Girls were kicked out to strange and scary foreign countries.

But I came back after a full year in shame and anger. I came back to avenge the pitiful loss. But how can this be. How could I sit next to my enemy, let alone the focus of the Four Guys? How can I just sit next to him without wanting to strangle him right there. Plus, I'm here all alone. I feel defeated aleady. And I cannot stand myself feeling weak or defeated.

Maybe Kami's mad at me because I only went to church on Christmas day to receive free food and presents...Hm.

* * *

Woot. I know, Four Guys? Four Girls? The Killers? Puahaha. It may be somewhat lame, but I like it. It's rather cute. 


End file.
